


140 Characters or Less

by coffeebuddha



Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Friendship, Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the actual fuck are you doing?" Seamus waves his phone in Jon's face. The screen is blurred from the movement, but he can make out Seamus' twitter page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	140 Characters or Less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starscythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscythe/gifts).



> This is 110% [Jen's fault](http://roachstar.livejournal.com/687777.html). She posted about Jon's secret twitter account and the tweet he made about Seamus' eyes being dreamy. Everything after that is kind of a blur, but I know I am completely _not to be blamed_ for any of it.  >.>

"What the actual fuck are you doing?" Seamus waves his phone in Jon's face. The screen is blurred from the movement, but he can make out Seamus' twitter page.  
  
"What," he asks, not even bothering to try and hide his grin. "In case you haven't noticed, your eyes _are_ pretty dreamy. I'd go so far as to say they're swoon worthy even. In fact," he says contemplatively as he plucks his phone out of his pocket and starts tapping rapidly at the keys, "somebody should and _will_ say it."  
  
Seamus pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head slowly. "You're not fooling anyone, you know. The fans have already busted you."  
  
"Pfft." Jon squints at his screen, changes a couple words around, and grins even wider. "So?"  
  
Seamus' phone buzzes with a twitter notification. He hesitates, then groans when he reads the newest tweet mentioning him.  
  
"'His eyes are like lipid pools of Caribbean ocean blue under a tropical midday sky'? _Really_?"  
  
Jon laughs and bumps their shoulders together. "You're a stud, bro. Embrace it!"  
  
"Oh yes, because my dream has always been to sound like a hero from a bad romance novel. Thank you so much," Seamus says drolly, but Jon notices he can't quite keep the corners of his mouth from quirking up. It's not a full on laugh, but he's willing to count it as a win.


End file.
